


Вопрос веры

by Angiras, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Kisses, M/M, Romance, Top Steve Rogers, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Стив все понимает, он знает, что Баки здесь. Вот только-не верит. Чтобы поверить, нужно больше, чем короткий взгляд, мимолетная улыбка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Вопрос веры

Стив рад, что на поле боя так и не повстречался с Баки. Он бросает один только взгляд – и ноги подкашиваются, не из-за ран, не из-за нечеловеческой усталости и напряжения последних дней. Просто Баки такой… Он ничуть не изменился. Он одет в ту же одежду, что и пять лет назад, он весь перепачкан в пыли и крови, пролитой пять лет назад. Он улыбается той же улыбкой, что и пять лет назад, и его губы слишком алые для человека, провалившегося в небытие пять лет назад. Все правильно, для Баки не прошло много времени, лишь от щелчка до щелчка. От одной битвы к другой. Стив знает об этом! Знает! С того самого мгновения, как появилась надежда все вернуть, его разум раз за разом подбрасывал эту мысль, этот образ, прокручивал эту встречу, этот день, всю их будущую жизнь, день за днем, десятилетие за десятилетием, до самой смерти.

Стив все понимает, он все рассчитал, все принял, ко всему подготовился. И все же он не готов. Его мозг разрывается от знаний, мыслей, планов, а сердце – кровоточит от того, что его растревожили, напомнили о потере. Стив все понимает, он знает, что Баки здесь. Вот только – не верит. Чтобы поверить, нужно больше, чем короткий взгляд, мимолетная улыбка.

Стив видит Баки и едва ли не падает. Все же хорошо, что он увидел Баки только теперь. Как бы он поднял щит, если и сам не может удержаться на ногах. Баки подхватывает его, Баки всегда подставляет плечо, когда это надо. И Стив вцепляется в него, в его плечи, в его спину, прижимается лбом ко лбу, грудью к груди, бедра к бедрам. Баки обнимает его в ответ. Он жесткий еще после боя, давно отгремевшего и только закончившегося. Он пахнет травами, каких никогда не водилось в окрестностях Нью-Йорка, его плечи горячие, будто нагреты на вакандском солнце, а волосы спутаны, потому что Стив сам растрепал их тогда, пять лет назад, перед боем, где-то в закутке аэропорта, в который сам и затащил. Когда было горячо не из-за солнца, когда от Баки пахло сексом. Когда Баки шептал: «На прощанье?». Когда Стив шептал в ответ: «Не смей, не думай, не в последний раз».

И все на самом деле очень плохо. Стив обнимает его так сильно, что едва ли не хрустят кости, пальцы кривятся в судороге. Он чувствует, как стучит собственное сердце, как просыпается собственное тело после пяти лет мертвого сна. Но он не чувствует Баки, как чувствовал его, живого, любимого, единственного, даже когда тот прятался где-то в Европе, после крушения хеликэрриеров. Стив обнимает его, как обнимал землю, где Баки исчез. Собирает его волосы в горсть, как собирал прах, которым он рассыпался на его глазах. Это Баки, он здесь, рядом, но Стив не верит, не может – не спас, не заслужил, не снова. Не второй раз.

Стив обнимает его долго. Может, десять минут, может, час, может, целый день. Он чувствует движение вокруг них двоих, но перед глазами лишь пепел.

– Все хорошо, Стив, правда, – говорит Баки.

Стив не разомкнул бы объятий, даже если бы руки разжимали клещами, даже если бы его оттаскивали от Баки машинами. Только разрезать на куски. Но Стив послушно отступает на шаг, когда Баки сам снимает с себя его руки.

– Мне просто нужно… – будто оправдывается, будто во сне, будто под водой говорит Стив.

– Все хорошо, Стив, пойдем, – зовет Баки, и Стив следует за ним – словно тень за тенью.

– Здесь недалеко, – обещает Баки.

Он держит его за руку, ловко проводит среди ям и валунов, образовавшихся после взрыва, мимо тел павших, мимо раскуроченной техники.

Они подходят к камню или обломку космического корабля, черт знает, чем это было на самом деле. Потому что это неважно. Он достаточно велик, чтобы скрыть их от посторонних глаз, чтобы Баки прислонился к нему спиной и потянул на себя Стива, чтобы выдержать их обоих.

– Все хорошо, Стив. Все, что тебе нужно, – обещает Баки.

Его лицо так близко. Его губы красные, потому что Стив целовал его так долго, так жадно пять лет назад. Стив чувствовал вкус этих поцелуев и когда шел в бой, и когда убивал врагов, и когда Баки исчез на его глазах, и после, когда Стив понял, что ему снова придется жить без него. Прошло пять лет, а для Баки лишь мгновенья – от щелчка до щелчка. И если он здесь, если он вернулся, то должен тоже чувствовать тень тех давно остывших поцелуев. Да или нет?

– Да, – шепчет Баки, крепче прижимая Стива, заставляя навалиться на себя всем телом, впиваясь губами в губы.

Стив стонет, его собственный голос звучит мучительно и страшно. Его как в море уносит в поцелуй со вкусом крови и пепла, со вкусом солнца и трав. Язык сплетается с языком, колено раздвигает колени, губы терзают еще пять лет назад истерзанный рот, и Баки, должно быть, больно, но Стив не может остановиться сам. А Баки, если он рядом, если они – снова, никогда не остановит его.

– Все, что ты захочешь, Стив, – шепчет Баки, запрокидывая голову, раздирая куртку, обнажая шею позволяя впиться ртом и в нее.

Стив скользит по ней губами, вспоминая то, чего не забыл за пять лет, и не смог бы – даже за сотню. Он помнит каждый след, каждый укус, который оставил в тот, последний… не последний раз. У Баки бледная кожа, из-за сыворотки ее не берет даже африканское солнце, но это – поди ж ты, сохранилось. И Стив любовно гладит грязными пальцами, целует разбитым ртом каждый след, каждую ссадину, которые в полумраке ночи, в свете сигнальных огней кажутся болезненными, но не болят, потому что появились в любви.

– Хочешь меня, да? – говорит Баки.

Его голос тихий, в нем много ласки, но много и жалости. Баки гладит его по волосам, по щекам и лбу, как будто ему восемь, как будто Стив болен, как будто он в бреду.

Стив мотает головой, трется щекой о влажную от поцелуев шею, и стонет, как раненый зверь. Это все, на что он сейчас способен, но Баки все понимает.

– Все, что захочешь, все, что тебе нужно, Стив, – говорит он.

Баки обнимает его за шею, укладывает его голову себе на плечо. Нужно чуть подождать, но и так, чувствуя его тепло, его заботу, целуя его шею, глядя, как Баки поспешно и неловко одной рукой расстегивает свой ремень и спускает штаны, а потом проделывает то же самое со Стивом, он мог бы прождать и вечность.

– Иди ко мне, – говорит Баки.

К животу прижимается член Баки, и Стива бросает в жар от предвкушения близости. Они оба готовы, им обоим для этого много не надо, они слишком давно и слишком долго безнадежно желали друг друга, чтобы требовались долгие прелюдии. Но дело не в сексе, дело всегда не в сексе, дело в Баки. И Стив, со спущенными штанами, со вставшим, пульсирующим членом, просто стоит, обняв того, кого хотел так сильно, но никак, никогда не мог уберечь.

– Все хорошо, я сам, – говорит Баки.

Он ухитряется закинуть ногу на бедро Стива, вывернуться так, чтобы направить его член в себя. Стив мимолетно думает, что так нельзя, плохо, вот так, без подготовки, но легко, удивительно легко проникает в него.

Все так, как должно быть. Баки готов, внутри тепло и влажно. Ведь все уже было. Не пять лет, а пару часов назад. Баки растянут, настроен идеально, под него, под его член. В нем легко двигаться по собственной сперме, которая все эти годы – часы – все еще оставалась внутри.

Теперь все правильно. Теперь все – легче. Стив подхватывает Баки под ягодицы, стараясь ухватить побольше, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, разводя половинки в стороны. Разум давно поплыл, Стив чувствовал, что находится в каком-то странном оцепенении с тех самых пор, как Баки поцеловал его. Он не смог бы заставить себя сделать что-то, даже если бы от этого зависели их жизни. Все это инстинкт, рефлекс. Обнять Баки, когда он рядом. Целовать его, когда он близко. Трахать его, когда… можно.

Стив чувствует, как ноги Баки смыкаются у него за спиной. Стив толкается в него снова и снова, удерживая на весу. Баки скользит спиной по пологому камню. Они вместе, они близки, между ними нет барьеров, нет границ. Но они не совпадают. Стив чувствует это.

Баки стонет, немного не в такт, немного манерно, как всегда бывает, когда они занимаются любовью второй раз подряд. А Стив не был с ним целую вечность. Баки поплывший, растраханный, ленивый. Он готов к марафону, готов отдаваться хоть час, если Стив так захочет, готов играть, раздразнивать хоть всю ночь. Стиву нужно просто взять.

Так даже лучше. Так – даже хорошо. Стив закрывает глаза, целует, обнимает Баки, он двигается в нем так, как хочет, сильно, грубо, безжалостно. Стирая старые поцелуи – новыми, оставляя свежие следы на шее. Натягивая Баки на себя и заливая его теплым густым семенем. Баки стонет – ему это нравится. Стив стонет тоже. 

Он медленно приходит в себя. Он чувствует, как влага медленно стекает по его животу и ногам. Как нежно, успокаивающе Баки гладит его по волосам. Как в мир возвращаются цвет и звуки. Он слышит голоса, совсем близко, но Баки улыбается, гладит его по щеке, не давая повернуться, напрочь лишая всякого стыда. 

– Все равно, – шепчет Баки. – Главное, что ты в порядке. Ты в порядке? Я, например, очень даже, – смеется он.

Стив успокаивается и успокаивается его сердце. Сложно поверить, что твой друг вернулся из небытия, но, если подумать, вся их жизнь строилась на вере. Ему оставалось только верить, когда веселый и общительный мальчик сказал ему когда-то, что раз Стив дал откусить ему яблоко, то теперь они друзья навеки, и это не пустые слова. Что Баки попал в плен, а не пал на поле боя в Аццано. Что он не оттолкнет его, когда Стив коснется губами его губ где-то в пустом переулке во Франции. Что Баки здесь, на улице Вашингтона, после падения и семидесяти лет небытия. Что Баки здесь. 

Стив улыбается. Стив целует Баки и шепчет ему в ответ:

– Главное, что мы оба в это верим.


End file.
